Katsumi Daido
|-|Katsumi Daido= |-|Another World Version= |-|Kamen Rider Eternal= Summary Katsumi Daido (大道 克己 Daidō Katsumi) is the leader of NEVER who fights with only a combat knife as his side arm. As revealed in The Beginning of N/Blood and Dream, Daido was born in Futo with a congenital heart defect. As a result, combined with a near-fatal car crash, his mother Maria uses her Necro-Over project research to revive her son as the first Necro-Over. Laterly, Daido gains the experimental Eternal Memory and is able to transform into Kamen Rider Eternal (仮面ライダーエターナル Kamen Raidā Etānaru). Daido serves as the main antagonist for W Forever and uses the T2 Eternal Memory to regain his Kamen Rider form and decide to destroy Futo to wipe out the Museum. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly higher | Low 7-C | High 7-C, likely 4-B with Maximum Drive, 2-C via Eternal and Zone Gaia Memory's Maximum Drive Name: Katsumi Daido, Kamen Rider Eternal Origin: Kamen Rider W Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Necro-Over, leader of NEVER, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Transformation with Gaia Memories, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification with Eternal Edge, Energy Manipulation with T2 Unicorn Memory, Telekinesis with T2 Zone Memory, Transmutation (Was gonna initiates the X-Bicker that will send out a wave to turn everyone into Necro-Overs, though they will die as they are not enhanced as Katsumi is), and possible abilities of other T2 Gaia Memories as well. Attack Potency: Athlete level, possibly higher (Stated that Necro-Over physical capabilities can surpass most humans and even some Dopants) | Small Town level (Overpower Double Extreme Form and eventually defeated them) | Large Town level (Fought against Post Rider Time : Ryuki Kamen Rider Zi-O), likely Solar System level with Maximum Drive (His Maximum Drive has enough power to match against Zi-O Trinity), Low Multiverse level via Eternal and Zone Gaia Memory's Maximum Drive (Stated that the force of his attack is potent enough to destroy Swartz's Another Worlds) Speed: Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Kamen Rider Double) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class, likely Solar System Class with Maximum Drive, Low Multiversal via Eternal and Zone Gaia Memory's Maximum Drive Durability: Athlete level, likely Small Town level (As a Necro-Over, he should be compare to Jun Kazu, who survived from Taboo Dopant's attack) | Small Town level | Small Town level, likely far higher Stamina: Limitless due to being already dead. Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers with Eternal Requiem power. Standard Equipment: *'Lost Driver:' The Lost Driver is a second generation Memory Driver belt originally used by Kamen Rider Skull *'Maximum Slots:' In addition to the Maximum Slots on the Lost Driver and the Eternal Edge, Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare has a series of Maximum Slots on belts around his chest, right arm, and left leg, for a total of 26 for every T2 Gaia Memory. *'T2 Eternal Memory:' Kamen Rider Eternal's primary Gaia Memory, used for the transformation and Maximum Drives. This unique Gaia Memory has power over other Gaia Memories, neutralizing the original Gaia Memories use and allows Eternal to access the power of the other T2 Gaia Memories without transforming with them. *'T2 Unicorn Memory:' One of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. Used to create an energy drill around his fist for a Rider Punch Maximum Drive. He used only this memory once to defeat Kamen Rider Joker. *'T2 Zone Memory:' One of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. Used to gather the other T2 Memories in one place when placed into the Maximum Slot on the Lost Driver. *'Eternal Edge:' Eternal's primary combat knife, summoned through the powers of the Eternal Memory. Intelligence: Above Average (Planned to take over and rebuild Futo City in his image, with the people turned into Necro-Over) Weaknesses: Being struck with a powerful attack will cause them to disintegrate. They can become destabilized if injected with a bio-stabilizer blocker fluid. This is reversible only if the Necro-Over can be treated with an antidote quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal Requiem:' Eternal Maximum Drive, which can disables the original Gaia Memories and paralyze the enemy. *'Bloody Hell Blade:' With the Eternal Memory, it can initiate a glowing blue sword beam is released from the weapon. *'Never Ending Hell:' When the Zone Memory and Eternal Memory are placed into the Maximum Slot on the Lost Driver and the weapon's Memory Slot, a huge ball of energy is formed above Eternal and drop at the opponent. Key: Katsumi Daido | Kamen Rider Eternal | Another World Version Note: Katsumi should have all the T2 Gaia memories abilities due to having them under his possession. However, due to Toei's limited budget not all of them have been showcased or rarely ever use due to how much it burns the budget. Such when used in the VS matches, it can only be applied if OP stated it's a bloodlusted match. Gallery > Kamen Rider Eternal Henshin and Finishers Kamen Rider W vs Kamen Rider Eternal Kamen Rider ZI-O - Kamen Rider Eternal Debut Kamen Rider Eternal VS Kamen Rider ZI-O Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Undead Category:Tier 10 Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Zi-O Appearances